Rainy Night
by OceanBlueEyes88
Summary: AnzuxSeto  Read to find out, im not giving away my plot muahaha but i can guartentee if you like this pairing you'll like this story...
1. Chapter 1

Rainy Night

Chapter One

dicslaimer: I do not own yugioh.

Alone I sit at the computer and wait for you to sign online... for hours I wait and still you stay away. Where are you? why arent you online? The questions overflow until I worry...you promised...you said you'd be there...

All is dark in the house, all except the computer screen glowing blue in my bedroom. I sit in front of it and wait for you. The weather has turned bad and I worry that you could be out there. The thunder is loud and I wish you were here to tell me that it will be ok. I step away from the computer to look out my window. The rain is pouring down in sheets causeing my visability to be very limited. I hear my computer beep behind me, signaling that someone has come online...I rush over but it is just Yugi...not you...Where are you? I get up and start pacing. What could have happened between my house and yours...what could be causeing this delay in your appearance online?

I grab my coat and umbrella and head for the door. With one look back into my quiet house I run out into the rain. Down the sidewalk I run to the set of lights. I can hear sirens somewhere and my heart rate increases, fearing for your safety. I turn left and start running down another street in the direction of you home. I am blinded by the rain as I run and I do not see the flashing lights up ahead. As I get closer I sense something and look up there are three ambulances ahead of me and several police cars. Then I see the wreck. A long black limo all crushed in on the front, and a truck smashed into it. My heart leaps into my throat. I rush towards the limo looking for you. I get closer and I see you standing there by a police officer. A blanket over your shoulders, you look fine but dishelved and wet. I try to stop from crying but I cant as I run towards you.

"Seto!" I yell out and you turn towards me. I wrap my arms around you and bury my face in your shirt, my umbrella blows away in the wind. "Anzu, What are you doing here?" You ask me.

"You didnt sign online like you said and I worried, So I came looking for you." I sob, I cant stop the tears from falling. You take my face in your hands and lift it to look into my eyes. "Its ok, Anzu, Im ok." You say and wrap your arms around me. The police officer moves off towards the wreck. I look up at you. "What happened?" I ask. "That truck ran the red light and smashed into the limo. Killing my driver and himself." Your voice wavers, I detect a note of fear. I do not know how to answer to that so I stay quiet rubbing my hands up and down your back. You look over to the police officer. "Do I need to stay any longer?" You ask him. He shakes his head. "Lets go back to your place." You whisper in my ear. I nod and you lead me towards my house.

A/N ok so this is a different style for me. I want you all to tell me what you think. I will have another chappie up soon, Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Rainy Night

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh...

WARNING CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMON

We get inside my house and close to door on the tempest outside. Our clothes are soaked through. I walk to the kitchen and start brewing a pot of coffee. I cant seem to shake the cold feeling inside, I almost lost you tonight and it terrifies me. I hear you walk into the kitchen, I turn and watch you walk towards me. "We should get out of these wet clothes." You say to me, yet there isnt even a note of sexual inuendo in it, it is a genuine care for my health and nothing more. You lead me out of the kitchen and up the stairs towards my bedroom. When we reach my room you begin to peal off ever layer of my soaked clothing untill I stand before you completely naked.

My mind goes fuzzy and I cant seem to think straight anymore. My hands start to move on their own. Slowly removing your wet clothing as seductively as you did mine. I finally peal your boxers from you inch by tormenting inch. I see the evidence of your desire before me and yet I plan to torment you longer. I walk away, swaying my hips seductively. I look over my shoulder with a come hither look, the cold completely forgoten now, you follow. I lead you to my bathroom just down the hall where I turn on the shower. The warmth calls us closer and the steam fogs the mirror. You close the door behind you and follow me into the warm stream of water.

I reach for you and pull you close, bringning your chest to mine. My hands begin to travel over your skin from top to bottom, I plan on warming every inch of you. Then I feel your hands exploring my body. Our bodies are trembling with pent up passion that is raceing to escape in a flood of desire. Your hands rove down my spin and your fingers splay out over my butt, You push your rock hard member suggestively against me. Our bodies are acting on their own now, In the timeless dance of desire. We cant control it. Soon your mouth desends upon mine, Captureing it in a passionate display of possession. Our tongues entangle as the passion grows. Soon your hand travels around my hip to the place at the juntion of my thighs. Your fingers part the curls to find the spot that will drive me over the edge. I moan in pleasure as your finger enters me.

I dont remember when we left the shower or how we fell into my bed in a wet heap. But we managed it somehow. Our bodies spent from our water tryst we lay under the covers in each others warmth. Your arms about me, my head nestled on your chest. The events before the shower are a blurr. Sleep finally steals over me and i drift off listening to the beating of your heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Rainy Night

Chapter 3

By Castianna

I wake up to the sun shineing in my face, I blink once...twice then the room comes into the focus. I roll over in my bed expecting to find you but your not there... The loneliness steals over me. But I know you cant stay with me, You have a business to run... I slowly get out of bed and walk to my computer. I move the mouse and the screen reappears, Quickly i sign on to messenger and see that you are there. Silently I pray that you speak to me first so I dont appear to be obsessive.

One second...

Two seconds...

Three seconds...

I cant take the waiting and watching so I walk out of the room. I head to the kitchen to grab an apple and a can of soda from the fridge, silently thinking.

One minute...

I rush back to my room to see that you havent yet said anything, Finally I make up my mind, I have been online long enough for you to know that I didnt rush right to you... Oh if only you knew the torment in my mind.

..'...Hello...' I type.

...'How are you today?'...I type.

...'Im busy... we'll talk later.' Is all you answer.

I look away and blink back tears, then my computer beeps. I look back, you've typed more.

..'Im still a little shaken...I will see you after work :)' You have added.

I smile. ..'Have a good day :)' I type.

I sit at my computer a little longer, trying to figure out what I'm going to do.

Finally I make up my mind, Im going out. I get dressed, grab my coat and keys and rush out my front door. Ok, I'm out... now what. I have a private laugh then start down the street. Everyone is at work except me. But thats because you think that a job would take up to much of my time, and keep me away from you. You pay all my bills and all my other expenses, Sometimes I wonder if it would be better if I just moved in with you... I shake off the thought...

We've argued about me getting a job before and it always ends the same way. I ask, you say no then when I ask why you storm off and I dont hear from you for days. Everything must go your way, You are the Great Seto Kaiba! HA!

Now even my mind changes itself, I feel even the slightest bit resentful and then it changes the subject to happier things. Because I always give into your desires, I love you that much. Then it clicks again, Why should I be unhappy to be with you. Couldnt there be an easier solution to this issue? I walk along without seeing where I am going and ponder on the thought of possibly getting you to compromise.

Out of no where I hear the sound of a horn. I turn and look but its to late, I have walked out into traffic... The car slams on its breaks but its to late, It runs into me knocking me down in front of it. I go under the front but the car has stoped before the wheel reaches my head.. I have time to look around me before my eyes close and I drift off.


	4. Chapter 4

Rainy Night

Chapter 4

By Castianna

When I open my eyes im in a strange place. Nothing is familiar to me. Everything is white, and shades of white. I look around and see no one, just empty space. The room begins to focus and I can see walls. I try to sit up but I cant move. My lips are sore and dry so I lick them. The feeling feels strange, As if I have never done that before. I do it again. This must have alerted someone from outside of my line of vision to my concious state.

A woman dressed in blue clothes leans over me. Her lips are moving but I hear no sound... Then she places a straw to my lips, slowly I suck up cool water, I drink for a few more moments then she pulls the straw away. I lick my lips again and the woman leans forward, This time when her lips move I hear sounds, But I cant understand it. Slowly my lids drop and my vision goes dark once again.

I hear a beeping, So rythmic. Wondering what it is I open my eyes. I see a machine with lines and other lights. The beeping seems to come from there. The room is dark now so it must be night. Looking around me I see something in a chair next to me... I look closer, not something... someone. I try to speak but no sound somes out. I move my hand, but mere centimeters. But it has caught the attention of the person sitting there, The person moves forward.

The person is a man. I see in his face that he is happy to see me... but I dont know this person. I lick my dry lips and try to speak. "Who..." But I cant get the rest out. That one word seems to be enough, the happiness turns to sadness and he looks away. "You dont know me?" He asks.

I hear pain in his voice. "N...no.." I say... "Who...who are... you?" It feels like talking around cotton.

"I..dont know...where I am." My face hurts maybe talking isnt good yet.

"Im Seto." He says. "Im...Im your friend. Your in the hospital."

"How?" I ask.

"You were hit by a car...several weeks ago. You've been sleeping a long time." I can see tears falling now. "Im going to get the doctor." Then he left.

Seconds passed...

Then minutes...

Then the man was back, with another man. The second man must be the doctor.

"She doesnt remember me Doctor." He says.

"We knew amnesia was a possibity, She received considerable head injuries. We knew that the trauma would be extensive." The doctor said.

"Will...will she get her memories back?" He asked.

"Its possible that the amnesia wont be permanent. Her brain could just be suppressing everything to protect herself from the bad memories of the accident. I will run a few tests with her tomarrow. In the mean time I suggest you take yourself home and get some rest." The doctor said.

"No, I'll stay here." He said.

"Very well. I will be back in the morning." The doctor left the room.

I turn to the man sitting beside me. He looked very sad, I reach out to him with my hand. I can feel that this man is important to me, I just cant place it, But there is a feeling of warmth and security when I look at him. I know I am safe with him. I smile. He smiles. But his eyes dont smile.

"I'll help you remember...I promise." he says to me.

"I know...Can...you" I have to stop, Talking is hard.

"Can I what?" He asks. Concerned.

"Can.. you tell me... my name?" I ask, for some reason I cant remember my name.

"Anzu." He says. "Your name is Anzu."

"Th..thank you." My eyes feel heavy. I know I need to close them. I take one more look at the man... Seto... then I close them again.


	5. Chapter 5

Rainy Night

Chapter 5

By Castianna

When I woke up, it was as if from a strange dream. I look around me and notice that Seto is still here. But he is sleeping. As if sensing that I am watching him he comes awake. He smiles.

"Good morning." He says. "Any chance you remember me yet?"

"No, Sorry." Talking is easier today.

"I didn't think so." He said. "Well the doctor came back a few hours ago. He says that now that you're awake you should be able to leave the hospital soon. They just want to monitor you for another 24 hours."

I smile. "Where do I go?" I stop. "Do I live with you?"

Seto pauses for a moment. "Yes, you do."

I think on that, Seto must be someone important to me if I live with him. "Do we, ummm…" I blush. "Do we sleep together?" I finish.

"Yes, but until you get your memories back you can have your own room. We are going to take this slow." He says.

"Thank you Seto." I say.

"I have to go to work though, I have some important business to take care of today, But I will be back this evening." He says and squeezes my hand. "Don't over tax yourself to much trying to remember things." Then he walks out the door.

The day goes on with nurses coming in and out. Checking my vitals and monitoring my IV. Some of them are nice and stop to talk to me; others just stick around long enough to do their job. Sometime in the early afternoon I drift off to sleep again, it seems that the only thing to do in the hospital is to sleep. I wake up at dinner when my food was placed before me. The lady smiles and tells me to enjoy my meal. I take the cover off and see that it is turkey, mashed potatoes, gravy, corn and cranberry sauce. It looks delicious. I am halfway through my dinner when Seto comes in. He is carrying a teddy bear and a flower arrangement. Blue and White roses and Babies breath. For some reason they are my favourite… but of course he would bring me my favourite flowers.

I smile in thanks for the gifts then I finish my food. I am putting down my fork when my head starts to hurt and I close my eyes. Once my eyes are closed images flash before them.

"It's our anniversary Seto and all you can think about is your stupid company!" I shout into a phone. "If you can't make time for me then maybe we should rethink this whole relationship thing. I'm not in this to be neglected." Then I hang up the phone and collapse onto the floor in a sobbing heap. Twenty minutes later I hear a knock at the door. Quickly getting up off the floor I wipe my eyes and pray that it doesn't look like I have been crying. I answer the door and there you are, carrying a bouquet of blue and white roses with babies breath. You look so sad. "Please forgive me. I have been a cad."

I want to leave you on the doorstep and slam the door in your face, but I can't stay mad at you. I step aside and let you come in the house. I close the door behind you. You walk into the kitchen and find a vase for the flowers. I follow you in there. You turn back to me and pull me into your arms. "You've been crying… and it's my fault." You say as you kiss where my tears left salty trails down my cheek.

"Oh Seto lets not fight anymore." I say as I kiss you passionately.

I come out of the trance with a start. I look over at Seto. "How many anniversaries have we had?" I ask.

He looks startled for a moment then smiles. "Two." He says. Then his eyes search my face. "Did you remember something?"

"Yes, we fought on the phone then you brought me that same bouquet."

"That was our first anniversary." He said.

"When was our second?" I ask, curious.

"Today." He says.

I look at him with disbelief, but deep down I know what he says to be true. "I wish I could remember everything." I say sadly.

"It's a good sign that you are remembering things. I'm sure that with the right stimulation we can trigger memories to jump forward. Chances are your mind, when suppressing the accident, also suppressed everything else. It's a defence mechanism. Luckily that means that its all there still it just needs to be brought back. And that I can help you with." Seto said.

I smile at him. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." He reached out and grabbed my hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Rainy Night

Chapter 6

By Castianna

Seto talked with me for another hour, but when he noticed that my eyes were starting to close he kissed me lightly on my forehead and bid me good night. I smiled at him then he turned to leave, I closed my eyes and images flashed before them...

_"Good night Darling." Seto kissed her on the forehead. "You get a good sleep tonight because you need to beat this cold." _

_Anzu looked up at him and sniffed. "This stupid runny nose is going to annoy me." She grumbled. Then sneezed. _

_Seto jumped back, He didnt need to get sick too. He smiled at her. "I will bring Nurse Mokuba by tomorrow and he will enjoy taking care of you." _

_"So in otherwords get my sleep tonight, because tomorrow i wont get any?" Anzu tried to laugh, but it turned into a coughing fit. _

_"I'll even send him with everything medicine wise to get you back up on your feet in no time...all the good drugs lots of money can buy." He squeezed her hand one last time then walked to the door. "I have to go now, Call me though if you need anything tonight." And with that he walked out the door._

_Anzu sneezed again. _

_"Get some sleep!" He shouted from her front door then she heard it shut behind him._

I must have cried out when the memory started because when I came to Seto was standing beside me looking worried.

"Did you remember something again?" He asked. Concern showing on his face.

I nodded, "Yes..." Then I laughed, decideing to tease him a little... "You are afraid of illness arent you? So you leave me to your little brothers mercy whenever I get sick."

"Yes, Illness is weakness." He said matter of factly. "And I was hopeing that after a few sessions of Mokuba's nurseing methods you would be to affraid to get sick...But you seemed to have a bad cold that year that lasted months... Just when you started to get better then all of a sudden you were right back at square one again. It got so bad that we eventually had to bring you to the hospital...The illness had made you so weak." Seto looked as if he was lost in the past.

"When was that?" I asked.

"About six months ago now. You havent been sick since. The doctors said that your common cold had mutated into a very bad chest infection. And you were lucky they got to it when they did. If you had stubbornly refused to see a doctor again it may have been to late." Seto said.

I thought on everything he said, it sounded like I was a pretty stubborn person. I looked up at Seto. "It sounds like we have a very close relationship Seto."

"Yes, We do." He said and kissed me chastly on the lips. "Now get some sleep. I will be picking you up in the morning." Then he turned and left.

I watched him leave, thinking about everything I had rememberd and everything he told me. Then the nurse came in and turned off my light for me. I drifted into sleep... I dreamed... memories coming back to haunt me...


End file.
